sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked
| producer = Janice Karman Ross Bagdasarian | writer = Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger | based on = | starring = Justin Long Matthew Gray Gubler Jesse McCartney Christina Applegate Anna Faris Amy Poehler Jenny Slate David Cross Jason Lee | music = Mark Mothersbaugh | cinematography = Thomas Ackerman | editing = Peter Amundson | studio = Fox 2000 Pictures Regency Enterprises Bagdasarian Company Dune Entertainment | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 87 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $80 million | gross = $342.7 million }} 'Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked' is a 2011 American live action/computer animated musical family comedy adventure film directed by Mike Mitchell. It is the third live action/animated film starring Alvin and the Chipmunks following the 2009 film ''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, which was a sequel to the 2007 film Alvin and the Chipmunks. The film stars Justin Long, Matthew Gray Gubler, Jesse McCartney, Christina Applegate, Anna Faris, Amy Poehler, Jenny Slate, David Cross and Jason Lee. It was distributed by 20th Century Fox and produced by Fox 2000 Pictures, Regency Enterprises and Bagdasarian Company. The film was released on December 16, 2011 and grossed $343 million on a $80 million budget. A fourth and most recent live action/animated film, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip, was released on December 18, 2015. Plot Dave, The Chipmunks, and The Chipettes, go on a vacation on a cruise ship. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes, and especially Alvin, end up creating pandemonium. Later that night, after Dave leaves to eat at the captain's table and apologize for Alvin's behavior, Alvin sneaks out to the ship's casino, followed by Simon, who hopes to keep Alvin out of further exposure; meanwhile the Chipettes go to the ship's dance club, leaving Theodore alone in the room, watching an unsuitable monster movie. Dave discovers that his old boss, Ian Hawke, is working as the ship's safety monitor dressed as a pelican, and is out to inform the captain if the Chipmunks and Chipettes cause more problems. Simon and Alvin are eventually caught in the casino, and are brought back to the room, along with the Chipettes, and all are accused by Dave for not being trustworthy. The next day, Alvin goes para-sailing on a kite, but the kite flies away with him and the other Chipmunks. Dave goes on a hang-glider to find them but Ian attempts to stop him, and they both end up in the Pacific Ocean. Meanwhile, the Chipmunks find an island, and they sleep for the night. Dave enlists Ian's help to find the same island and begin looking for the Chipmunks. The next morning, the Chipmunks go and find food and while doing so, an island castaway named Zoe shows up and sees the Chipmunks and Chipettes for the first time. They then go to Zoe's tree house, where Eleanor sprains her ankle after falling off a zip line, and Simon gets bitten by a spider, the side effects including personality changes and loss of inhibition. The morning after, everyone observes Simon's personality has changed, and he has no memory of being Simon; he also thinks he is a French adventurous chipmunk named Simone. "Simone" becomes attracted to Jeanette, but does not take as kindly to Alvin and Brittany. Later, Zoe takes Simone, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore to a lake with a waterfall, and Simone finds a cave. He returns with a gold bracelet which he gives to Jeanette as a crown. Brittany and Alvin, having become the "responsible" ones, see an active volcano the next day, and they decide that they have to leave the island with the others. Theodore and "Simone" find Dave and Ian, and they go to meet with the other chipmunks. With Alvin and Brittany in charge, they are all assigned jobs to build a raft to leave the island. When Jeanette and "Simone" go and look for food, "Simone" is knocked unconscious, and Jeanette is kidnapped; "Simone" reverts to Simon afterward. Everyone finds Simon awake, and he cannot remember anything since the change. They discover that Zoe has taken Jeanette, and they head towards the waterfall. When they approached the tree log to cross, Dave and Alvin decide that they will go and find Jeanette. As Zoe encourages Jeanette to find the treasure in the cave by tying her to a rope, Alvin and Dave come to her rescue. The island begins to rumble again, as Zoe lets go of the rope, and Jeanette runs with Dave and Alvin back to the raft, but is pulled back at the log bridge. Simon swings in to help Jeanette before Alvin can cut the ropes with Swiss Army Knife. Dave is left hanging from the log when it almost gives away. Alvin and Ian convince Zoe to help save Dave. They then run towards the raft and escape the eruption. While on the raft, Zoe apologizes to Jeanette for kidnapping her and forcing her to retrieve the treasure. As a gift, Jeanette gives Zoe the gold bracelet that Simon had given to her. Alvin reconciles with Dave, and they are rescued. The Chipmunks and Chipettes perform at the International Music Awards. Ian also starts a new career as a screenwriter by selling a screenplay about Zoe's story to Hollywood, earning him his wealth back. In a post-credits scene, the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, and Dave are on a plane heading back home. Alvin is speaking on the pilot's microphone and tricks the passengers into thinking that the aircraft's destination is Timbuktu. Meanwhile, a stewardess keeps instructing Dave to sit down as the plane is about to take off. Alvin accidentally pushes the food cart, which hits Dave leading to him doing the catchphrase. Cast * Jason Lee as Dave Seville * David Cross as Ian Hawke * Jenny Slate as Zoe * Andy Buckley as Captain Correlli * Phyllis Smith as Flight Attendant Voices * Justin Long as Alvin Seville * Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon Seville ** Alan Tudyk as "Simone", Simon's French alter ego after being bitten by a spider when he causes split personality. * Jesse McCartney as Theodore Seville * Christina Applegate as Brittany * Anna Faris as Jeanette * Amy Poehler as Eleanor Production On October 26, 2010, according to 24 Frames from the Los Angeles Times, Mike Mitchell, the director behind Shrek Forever After, was in negotiations with Fox to direct the new film. The film featured one of Carnival's newest and biggest cruise ships, Carnival Dream. The external shots and interior stateroom suite were filmed during a 7-day Caribbean cruise. The casino, dance club, and dining room were filmed on a set not attempting to match the actual interior of the Carnival Dream cruise ship. Release Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked was released in the U.S. on December 16, 2011, and was the first and only live-action/CGI Chipmunks film to be rated G by the MPAA. Home media Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked was released on DVD and Blu-ray on March 27, 2012 from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Reception Box office The film grossed a total of $133,110,742 in North America, and another $209,584,693 overseas, for a total worldwide gross of $342,695,435. Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked made $6.7 million on its opening day, which was lower than the opening day grosses of the original film ($13.3 million) and its sequel ($18.8 million). For its opening weekend, the film ranked at the #2 spot behind Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows with $23.2 million, which was less than the opening weekends of the franchise's previous two films, the original film's $44.3 million and its sequel's $48.9 million respectively. Critical reception On Rotten Tomatoes, a review aggregator, the film has an approval rating of 11% based on 78 reviews and an average rating of 3.5/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Lazy, rote, and grating, Chipwrecked is lowest-common-denominator family entertainment that's strictly for the very, very, very young at heart." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 24 out of 100 based on 19 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades * 2012 BMI Film & TV Awards: Film Music Award for Mark Mothersbaugh (winner) * 2012 Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite Movie (winner) * 2012 Teen Choice Awards: Choice Movie Voice for Jesse McCartney (nominated) Soundtrack | recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Pop, rock, hip hop, dance | length = 42:43 (Album version) 52:32 (Target Exclusive Limited Edition) 49:45 (Digital Deluxe Edition) | label = Atlantic | producer = Ross Bagdasarian, Janice Karman, Ali Dee Theodore | prev_title = Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack | prev_year = 2009 | next_title = We're the Chipmunks (Music From the TV Show) | next_year = 2015 }} Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked: Music from the Motion Picture is the licensed soundtrack based on the film. It was released on November 15, 2011 by Atlantic Records. Released to US Target stores, a limited edition version of the soundtrack was released containing four exclusive bonus tracks. iTunes and Amazon.com released a deluxe edition available only on digital download containing three bonus tracks. Track listing * Liner notes credit the song as "Whip My Hair" NOT "Whip My Tail". | extra4 = The Chipettes | writer4 = Ronald Jackson, Janae Ratliff | length4 = 2:31 | title5 = Vacation | extra5 = The Chipmunks & The Chipettes (featuring BASKO) | writer5 = Charlotte Caffey, Kathy Valentine, Jane M. Wiedlin | length5 = 2:59 | title6 = We Have Arrived (*) | extra6 = RAE (featuring Classic) | writer6 = Ali Theodore, Michael Klein, Rachel Rickert, Julian Davis | length6 = 3:22 | title7 = Say Hey (I Love You) | extra7 = The Chipmunks & The Chipettes (featuring Nomadik) | writer7 = Michael Franti, Carl Rogers Young | length7 = 3:01 | title8 = Real Wild Child | extra8 = The Chipmunks & The Chipettes (featuring Nomadik) | writer8 = Johnny O'Keefe, Johnny Greenan, Dave Owens | length8 = 2:43 | title9 = S.O.S. | extra9 = The Chipettes | writer9 = Jonathan Rotem, Evan "Kidd" Bogart, Ed Cobb | length9 = 2:52 | title10 = We No Speak Americano / Conga | extra10 = The Chipettes (featuring Barnetta DaFonseca) | writer10 = Nicola Selerno, Renato Carosone, Enrique Garcia | length10 = 2:38 | title11 = Survivor | extra11 = The Chipettes * ''Liner notes credit the song as "The Chipettes" NOT "The Chipmunks & The Chipettes". | writer11 = Beyoncé Knowles, Anthony Dent, Matthew Knowles | length11 = 3:59 | title12 =Born This Way / Ain't No Stoppin' Us Now / Firework | extra12 = The Chipmunks & The Chipettes | writer12 = Stefani Germanotta, Fernando Garibay, Paul Blair, Jeppe Laursen, Gene McFadden, John Whitehead, Jerry Cohen, Esther Dean, Mikkel Eriksen, Tom Hermansen, Katy Perry, Sandy Julien Wilhelm | length12 = 2:47 }} | collapsed = yes | extra_column = Performing Artist(s) | total_length = 52:32 | title14 = Love Train | extra14 = The Chipmunks & The Chipettes | writer14 = Kenneth Gamble, Leon Huff | length14 = 2:47 | title15 = Fly | extra15 = The Chipmunks | writer15 = Stan Frazier, Murphy Karges, Mark McGarth, Rodney Shappard, Joseph "McG" Nichol | length15 = 3:18 | title16 = Help | extra16 = The Chipmunks & The Chipettes | writer16 = John Lennon, Paul McCartney | length16 = 2:19 | title17 = Jungle Boogie | extra17 = The Chipmunks & The Chipettes | writer17 = Ronald Bell, Claydes Eugene Smith, Robert Spike Mickens, Donald Boyce, Richard Westfield, Dennis Ronald Thomas, Robert Earl Bell, George Brown | length17 = 1:22 }} | collapsed = yes | extra_column = Performing Artist(s) | total_length = 49:45 | title14 = Hello | extra14 = The Chipettes | writer14 = Martin Solveig, Martina Sorbara | length14 = 3:07 | title15 = Holiday | extra15 = The Chipmunks & The Chipettes | writer15 = Rivers Cuomo | length15 = 3:07 | title16 = We'll Be Alright | extra16 = The Chipmunks & The Chipettes (featuring BASKO) | writer16 = Rob Coombes, Danny Goffey, Phillip Lawrence, Bruno Mars, Mick Quinn, Jonathan Yip, Ray Romulus, Jeremy Reeves | length16 = 3:14 }} Chipwrecked - Queenberry Chipwrecked - Queenberry (ft. The Chipmunks) (*) - denotes original song Chart performance Video game |series = ''Alvin and the Chipmunks |artist = Mark Mothersbaugh |released = |genre = Platform |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = DS, Wii, Xbox 360 }} Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked is a video game based on the film. It was released for the Wii, Nintendo DS, and Xbox 360 on November 15, 2011 in North America and on November 25, 2011 in Europe. Like the previous "Alvin & The Chipmunks" and "Squeakquel" video game adaptations, Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. and Janice Karman reprised their respective roles. Jason Lee and David Cross reprise their roles as well. Plot It follows the plot of the movie. The Chipmunks and Chipettes get washed up on an island. It's up to the player to play as the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, or Ian to get back to the city. Sequel In June 2013, 20th Century Fox announced that a sequel, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip, would be released on December 11, 2015. On December 18, 2014 however, it was announced for a December 23, 2015 release. On October 14, 2015, the release date was pushed forward to December 18, 2015. References External links * * * * * * * Official Soundtrack Website Category:2011 films Category:2011 soundtracks Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s musical comedy films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks albums Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks films Category:Live-action films based on animated series Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American fantasy films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American sequel films Category:American films Category:Dune Entertainment films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Films directed by Mike Mitchell Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films shot in Hawaii Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Screenplays by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger Category:Regency Enterprises films